Federation
The Federation, officially the Federation of the Americas (Spanish: Federación de las Américas), is a political, economic, and military union of South American, Central American, and Caribbean nations that has risen to power in the alternate timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it serves as the game's primary antagonist. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela. History Rise to Power In an alternate 21st century, the Federation was established in the wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis. First World countries around the globe were crippled, and with NATO spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. Under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, the Federation spread unchecked throughout the rest of South America. As Almagro intensified his rhetoric, demanding the arrest or execution of every U.S.-born individual living within Federation territory, he drew the wrath of the United States of America. A Ghost-led military operation (Operation: Return to Sender) was mounted in mid-2016 to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, but the general's death failed to halt the Federation's aggressive expansion and animosity between the two superpowers deepened. Over the next two years, the Federation flourished economically and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. War In 2013, the U.S. deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation countered this weapon in 2018 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against its makers. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S. By 2028, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. The front lines stabilized among the ruins of American cities, with a massive concrete wall and mined no-man's land dividing American and Federation territory. As the U.S. prepared to renew its campaign to expel the invaders, Federation activity in the no-man's land increased Dallas fell overnight thanks to location intel gathered from captured civilians who lived in the ruins, and a large Federation force assaulted Fort Santa Monica days later. Unbeknownst to the U.S., these offensives were a prelude to "Operation Homecoming", the Federation's final push to win the war. Over the previous decade, the Federation Science Division had devoted itself to reverse-engineering ODIN from crashed wreckage and information provided by former Ghost Gabriel Rorke. The result was the Federation satellite array (codenamed "LOKI" and "FEDSAT" by the U.S.), a more streamlined version of ODIN designed to fire tungsten rods of varying sizes for precision strikes. Once operational, the array would be used to completely destroy the U.S.'s remaining major cities and its military. Before the array was activated, Ghosts learned of its existence after witnessing the launch of rockets from the Yucatan Peninsula and raiding "The Shop", the array's manufacturing facility in Rio de Janiero. The U.S. marshaled the last of its naval forces to launch an incursion to capture LOKI's primary control center in Chile's Atacama Desert. Despite being heavily defended, the facility was breached and destroyed, allowing a U.S. squad to board the array's command station in space and redirect LOKI's fire against Federation ground and sea forces. What would have been a resounding victory for the Federation instead became a significant defeat, albeit one that only evened the playing field for the U.S. rather than end the war outright. List of Federation Countries The twelve stars on the federation's flag represent the twelve primary nations that make up South America. *Argentina *Bahamas *Bolivia *Brazil (Founding Member) *Cayman Islands *Chile (Founding Member) *Colombia *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominican Republic *Ecuador *French Guiana *Guatemala *Guyana *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama *Paraguay *Peru *Puerto Rico *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela (Founding Member/Capital) Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, the Federation's military expanded in terms of weaponary and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant US military. Appearance wise, Federation troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beligered US forces wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy and all-black camouflage). All Federation soldiers also are equipped with military-grade protective plate carriers and kevlar helmets (many with ballistic face shields attached to rail adaptors on the sides of the helmets). Weapons *ARX-160 *MTAR-X *SC-2010 *Remington R5 *Bulldog *Vector CRB *VBR *FAD *AK-12 *SA-805 *K7 *CBJ-MS *LSAT *MP-443 Grach *.44 Magnum (used only by Gabriel Rorke) Vehicles *Iveco LMV *NH90 *Y-8 *Zubr *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-28 *Eurocopter EC-635 *Aegis Combat Prototype Destroyer Gallery Federation_Domination_flag_CODG.png|Federation flag in multiplayer mode Domination. ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|Federation astronaut, evidenced by the patch on the back. Roping down Federation Day CODG.png|Flag of the Federation, as seen in the level Federation Day. Federation_shoulder_patches_CODG.png|Federation shoulder patches. Federation Soldier CODG.png|Federation Create-A-Class soldier. Note the insignia on the shoulder plate. Flag of the Federation of the Americas.png|Flag of the Federation of the Americas as seen in campaign and multiplayer. Trivia *The Federation is derogatorily referred to by American forces as "the Fed" during the Call of Duty: Ghosts campaign. References *http://www.gamefront.com/call-of-duty-ghosts-story-details-revealed/ *http://ghostsintel.com/call-of-duty-ghosts-set-in-2023-campaign-story-detailed/ Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations